It's About Time
by shelly99
Summary: Scully's getting married, but not to who you think.


**Disclaimers: Really not mine.**

**A/N: Just a little one-shot I wrote a very long time ago.**

It's About Time 

I'm staring into the mirror and it still comes as a shock.  I'm getting married tomorrow night.  And to a nice reliable doctor.  That's a huge surprise to everyone, including me.

Mrs. Martin Fowler.  

Not Mrs. Fox Mulder like I always thought I'd be.  Nope.  Mrs. Dana Fowler.  I'm marrying a good man; he loves me and wants to spend the rest of his life with me.  I should be happy.  But I'm not.

Martin's a wonderful man, but he has just one little problem.  He's not Fox Mulder.

I sigh as I look at my reflection.  I still look the same; except for the bit of weight I've gained recently.  But that's to be expected wh-

The turning of the lock in the door makes me jump.  I sighed knowing full well who it was.

"Mom," I call out. "Don't worry.  I'm still getting married tomorrow.  I haven't gotten cold feet yet."

I look back in the mirror, seeing the disappointment etched all over my face. "I wish somebody would change my mind," I added quietly.

"What'd you say?" asked a familiar deep voice.

I know who it is without looking in the mirror.  Though the sight that greets me stops my heart.

Mulder.

His athletic frame leans against the doorway as if he owns the place.  I watch as his eyes skim over my underwear and tiny T-shirt.  He doesn't even try to do it discreetly.  His green eyes meet mine casually as if seeing me in my underwear is the most natural thing in the world.

I check him over carefully from the reflection I see.  Tight blue jeans, white T-shirt, and black leather jacket.  Yummy.

The arrogant smile I'm so used to seeing lights up his face when he notices me checking him out.  Can I help it if he's one of the most gorgeous pieces of male specimen to walk this earth?

As I turn around, I have to suppress the urge to jump him.  Literally.  I still chalk it up to nerves.  Or hormones.

"Hey, hot stuff," he murmurs softly.

The words send warm tingles up my body and I try not to let it show.  It's not like he can do anything about it.

We've been partners for seven years and lovers for two.  Well, up until three months ago that is.  That was when he told me he couldn't handle relationship.  He didn't need it to steer him away from his search for the truth.  I told him to screw himself and walked out of his apartment.  We haven't shared a bed since and it's made our partnership a bit. . strained.  He hasn't even tried to touch me either.  And I don't want him to.  Most of the time.

But that's okay.  I met Martin a few weeks after we broke up.  We hit it off right away and have been inseparable ever since.  He's kind, generous, and not the least bit paranoid.  Everyone was shocked when we decided to get married after a month of dating, especially Mulder.  I really do love Martin, I wouldn't have said yes otherwise, but he's not Mulder.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, half hoping he would leave soon.

Mulder's face turned serious and somewhat dark. "I came to drop off your wedding present," he replied, his tone sounding clipped.

"You couldn't have put it in the mail?  Like everyone else?" I brush past him nonchalantly, acting as if I was wearing my best Armani suit. "Well, where is it?" I ask over my shoulder, stepping into my room.

It's hard to see him in my apartment, just as it's hard to see him in our office everyday after all I _thought_ we meant to each other.

            "Don't you even want to know what it is?" he asks following me.

            I pull on a pair of jogging pants, which I realize is a mistake.  They're an old pair of his he left here for me, so I wouldn't get cold.

            "Why so modest?" he teases before I turn.  I hear his sharp intake of breath when I face him.    I know why he stares at me in awe.  Mulder once told me he loved seeing me in his clothes because then he knew I was really his and not some figment of his imagination.

            Mulder snaps out of his daydream and reaches into his jacket pocket.  He pulls out a velvet box and tosses it to me. "It's for you."

            I open it and gaze at a beautiful sight.  It's locket with a heart engraved in it.  I remember seeing it at a jewelry store when we were together and pointing it out to him.  I mentioned how I always wanted one like that.  Tears sting my eyes as I open the locket.  Inside is a picture of Mulder and me together, smiling.  

            I'm speechless.  Who knew Mulder was a romantic at heart.  He always joked about things like that, but he never _did _them.

            "Just don't let him see it.  He'll probably come after me with a knife."

            "It's beautiful, Mulder," I say finally, when I'm able to speak.

            He nods his understanding, a smug smile playing on his lips.  Typical. "I knew you'd like it."

            Tears are threatening to fall down my cheeks.  I bite my lip hard to hold them back. "Thank you."

            I gaze up into his eyes that are filled with concern, and I feel one thing:  regret.  Why couldn't we have worked things out? "Are you all right?" he asks quietly, scrunching up his forehead.

            "I'm fine," I say carefully, making sure very little emotion comes out.

            He leans against the wall casually, a frown forming on his face. "Are you sure?  I've noticed you've gained some weight recently."

            I glare at him, setting my jaw. "So?  Is it any of your business?" I bit out defensively.

            Mulder holds up his hand in mock self-defense. "No need to bite my head off, Scully.  I thought maybe you were nervous about the wedding with all those cookies you've been eating."

            My stomach rumbles loudly at the mention of food. "Some Oreos sound good right about now," I say out loud.

            Mulder stares at me in disbelief. "Oreos?  What happened to your all-natural raisin and tofu cookies?"

            I shrug. "Don't know.  I've been having odd cravings lately."

            He strolls over and kneels in front of me. "So I've noticed.  Not to mention all the afternoon naps and bathroom breaks you've been taking."

            "I've been stressed.  It's completely normal." His nearness is making it difficult to think or breath.  My insides are turning to mush, while my head is feeling more dizzy than usual.

            Mulder looks up at me with his usual know-it-all look. "That's one explanation."

            I swallow hard.  "What's your point, Mulder?"  
            I can see in his eyes he's been thinking hard and long, and hasn't gotten much sleep because of it.  The final piece of the puzzle falls into place and he stares at me in realization.

            "How far along are you?" he asks quietly.

            I sit on the bed lifelessly.  My eyes widen, but I don't answer him.  Oh God, he knows.  How long has he known?

            "How many months pregnant are you, Scully?" he says.  He puts his hand on my knee gently as if this alone will coax the information from me.

            It does.

            "Four months," I answer evenly.  I look away, tears in my eyes.

            Mulder slides his hand over the recent noticeable bulge of my stomach.  The warmth of his palm is almost electrifying.  It makes ever sense I have stand up on edge.

            Mulder's so entranced by my stomach, he doesn't notice the fine tremble that's started.  I watch as his eyes light up in amazement at the feel of my belly.  And then his amazement turn to utter awe as the realization hits him.

            "My God, Scully," he breathes out. "Why didn't you tell me?"

            I miss this, I think then.  The intimacy, the closeness we once shared. "By the time I found out, we weren't really talking, so I couldn't just walk into the office and bring it up."

            "Does he know?" Mulder questions after a silent moment.

            "Yes, he does."  
            He sighs. "Does he also know . . .?"

            Tears fill my eyes once again as I shake my head. "He doesn't even know we were together.  But he's okay with it not being his.  He says he'll love the baby no matter what."

            He keeps his hand in the middle of my stomach.  Directly over _our_ creation.  He nods to himself, as if answering a question only he heard. "You found yourself a good man, Scully.  You and the baby deserve that much."

            I look at my hands before meeting his eyes. "Is that how you really feel, Mulder?"

            He pulls his hand away from my stomach reluctantly and leans back. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be marrying him tomorrow."

            "Then what would I be doing?" I ask, curious.

            Mulder stares up at me, a wistful smile playing at his lips. "You'd be with me.  We'd be doing something normal, like go to the park or have breakfast in bed.  Something completely normal."

            I liked the sound of that.  Normal.  But it won't ever happen. "Mulder, go home.  I'll see you tomorrow."

            Mulder shakes his head. "What if I don't want to?"

            I smile to myself, remembering the same argument we had five months ago.  And I remember just _how_ that disagreement ended.  In this same bedroom.

            "Mulder, go home," I repeat sternly.

            Mulder sits up on his knees so we're the same eye level.  He wraps his arms around my waist, tight enough so I couldn't go anywhere, but not so it hurt me.  He smiles that Mulder smile of challenge. "But I don't want to go."

            His nearness clouds my mind. "Well, that's not really your decision to make, is it?"

            Mulder lifts one hand to tilt my chin upward. "No, it yours, Scully," he tells me softly. "And what do you want?"

            His face is so close our breaths are one.  His green eyes have gone dark with desire.  I'm mesmerized by this.  I've always been fascinated by the color his eyes become when he wants me.  He's determined.  His jaw sets.  He knows he can have me, even after all this time.  

            But I can't.  I'm getting married tomorrow.

            "I- Mulder- We- No-"

            Mulder stops my stuttering with the touch of his mouth.  They are warm and inviting, igniting every place they touch with heat.  My mouth parts under his and Mulder slips his tongue past my lips.  He drags me under a swirl of emotions and longings.  I'm totally lost now.  I can't put up a fight, even if I wanted to.  But I want it.

~*~

            I'm happy and content when I wake up hours later.  It's probably the best night's sleep I've had in months.  Mulder's arms are draped around me protectively and he's breathing peacefully.  He's staring off into space.

            "I've made up my mind," I tell him.

            He turns his head towards me. "About what?"

            I smile triumphantly. "I've decided to call off the wedding.'

            The words that come out of his mouth next are surprising. "I don't think that's a good idea, Scully."

            I stiffen and move away from him. "Why do you say that?"

            "I just don't think you should ruin your future on a last fling."

            I get off the bed completely and pull the sheet with me.  He'll never understand.  Why even bother with him anymore?  He doesn't want to be with me.  It's as simple as that. "Is that what this was?  A last fling?  Thanks a lot, Mulder."

            "Scully, wait a minute-"

            I pull on my robe. "That's all I've been doing, Mulder.  Waiting.  And I'm tired of it.  Just leave, okay?"

            "Scully," he tries again.

            I turn to him, feeling wild and impulsive. "I never want to see you again.  Just so you know, when I get back from my honeymoon, I'll no longer be your partner.  I turned in my letter of resignation yesterday.  Good-bye, Mulder."

~*~

            That was early this morning and in about ten minutes I'll be walking down the aisle as Dana Scully one last time.  But I'm not upset.  Truthfully, it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my chest.

            Mulder's right.  I do deserve some happiness.  And I know Martin will make the baby and me happy.  So why do I feel like I'm making the worst mistake of my life?

            "I'm ready," I say, turning to my mother.

            She smiles at me uncertainly. "Are you sure you want to go through this now?  You can wait a few months until you know you're sure."

            "Mulder stopped by yesterday, Mom," I blurt out. "He told me I should marry Martin.  Then I told him I never wanted to see him again."

            My mother nods slowly, but I see the look of disappointment before she looks away.  She always thought we'd end up together.

            "Bill's waiting," she tells me.

            "I'm doing the right thing, Mom."

            "Are you?"

            Before I knew it, I was walking down the aisle.  I wasn't the least bit nervous as I always suspected I'd be.  This is the day I've planning since I was a little girl.  Only it wasn't Mulder waiting to share the rest of his life with me.  No.  Mulder didn't want me.

            Most of the wedding ceremony went by in a blurry haze, with Martin squeezing my hand and smiling at me every five minutes.  I forced myself to smile back, even thought I suddenly had the great urge to throw up.  What I wouldn't give to run out of the church.

            I paid very close attention when the priest asked if there was anyone who objected.  I wish I had enough courage to raise my hand.  I did hear a familiar cough, though.  How many people sound alike when they cough?  I wrote it off as my imagination.  

            Well, until I heard a distinctive and calm voice say, "I object."

            The entire church (including me) turned around to see who this angel was.  Everyone was shocked.  Except for my mom and me.  I knew he'd come to his senses eventually.  Especially if I threaten to kick him out of my life forever permanently.  I just thought he'd do it _before_ I walked down the aisle.

            "Mulder, what's going on?" Martin asked in a sharp voice.  Oh, I forgot he was still here.

            "Sorry, Martin," Mulder began, as he made his way to us quickly. "But it wouldn't be fair to you if you didn't know she's already in love with someone else."

            Martin shook his head in disbelief. "With who?"

            Mulder was standing in front of me by now. "With me." He looked at me, daring me to say anything different. "I should also mention that's _my_ baby she's having."

            Gasps filled the church like they would a TV show.  Just your regular old X-Files soap opera, if you ask me.

            Martin looked at me, bewilderment showing on his face. "Dana, is that true?"

            I nodded my head (another gasp), taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Martin.  I didn't mean for this to happen.  I can't marry you."

            With that I turned, landing safely and lovingly into Mulder's awaiting arms.

            "It's about time you woke up," I whispered into his ear.

            He grinned down at me. "I'm not going to lose you again, Scully."

            "You won't.  I'll make sure you don't," I promised, dragging his mouth to mine.


End file.
